


Please

by iswyn



Series: The Taming of Tony [3]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswyn/pseuds/iswyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't sure what to do with all these new feelings, but he does know that Loki is done waiting. Is that really a bad thing?</p>
<p>This is a companion piece to Impulse, probably won't make a lot of sense if you're not reading that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this is chapter ten of Impulse from Tony's point of view. I had some requests, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. And people say that Loki's brain is a bag of cats.

Getting spanked should not be sexy.

At least, that’s what I kept telling myself. Maybe if I thought it enough times, the whole spanking thing would stop turning me on. Right?

The problem was that there I was, laid out over Loki’s knee on my own damned bed, and every whack seemed to make my cock even harder. I assured myself that this was not my fault. I had tried to get away. It had been a halfhearted attempt that hadn’t come close to success, but I had tried. Right?

He was right. I wasn’t afraid of punishment at all. I was afraid of me. I was afraid because I was really enjoying every single thing he did to me, no matter what stigma my brain had attached to it. Humping his leg while he spanked me was just the icing on the ‘Wow is Tony Stark fucked up or what’ cake.

When he stopped, it was like he took the sun away. Sure, too much is bad for you and ends in pain. But doesn’t it feel nice when you’re standing there basking in that warm light? Yes, I just compared getting a spanking to the sun. Deal with it.

So when he stopped, I may or may not have started crying like a baby. He asked me if I was sorry for what I’d done, and fuck, but I didn’t even remember that I’d done anything at all, good, bad, or otherwise. I just had this overwhelming need to give him what he wanted. So I nodded like a madman at the yes questions, and I shook my head at the no questions, and I prayed that soon, he would go back to something, anything else.

I needed him to touch me again. Instead, he was quiet and still for a moment. I lay there and cried. I wasn’t unhappy. I just couldn’t seem to stop crying.

Then he took my gag away. I’m not gonna say I was scared. I was a lot more than scared. With the gag, I was safe. He was safe. I couldn’t say anything stupid that I’d regret, or anything stupid that would make him go away. I never in a million years imagined I’d be into that kind of thing, but I fucking love that scarf. I wish I could just be gagged all the damn time.

“Anthony?” He said my name like a question that he wanted the answer to. Only I don’t know what the answer is.

It didn’t really matter just then, anyway. All I could do was whine and rut against him like a hopeless teenage boy who has no idea what sex actually is. He just rolled me onto my back, which was… okay, I give. It was fucking amazing. It was like my ass was on fire. You know that part of a sunburn where it’s not just pain anymore, it’s this beautiful sense of warmth that just follows you everywhere? Okay, just me then?

Then, like he wanted to fuck with my brain just a little more, he reached out and gave my cock this feather-light stroke. I am not ashamed to say that I was ready to beg. Somewhere along the line, I had lost track of which part was pain and which part was pleasure, and it all just met and mashed together at this off-the-scale point called ‘oh my god, Loki please just fuck me now.’

When he immediately let go again, my mouth engaged without my brain’s permission. “No!”

His response sounded concerned. “No? Is something amiss, My Pet?”

“You…” Dammit! What part of sobbing and begging was he not getting? Well, probably the begging part, since I hadn’t actually done it. Oh. Fuck. “Oh god, you’re just gonna sit there and wait for me to say it, aren’t you?”

He petted my cock like he was trying to calm a skittish animal, and his voice was light and full of concern. “Say what, Pet?”

Fucker. He was really going to force me to beg before… what was he trying to do, kill me? For a second, it felt like he was going to pull away.

“Please… Please don’t…” Jesus, was that my own pathetic, whimpering voice?

Loki stopped suddenly, and took his hand away from me. “Don’t?”

No, not that, dammit!

“Don’t make me!” I was almost yelling in frustration. Why couldn’t he just give me what we both knew I wanted?

Then… oh god, then. I’d say he kissed me, but that would be like calling him pretty. It’s a pale, sad excuse for a word that doesn’t even come close to describing reality. He forced his tongue into my mouth and just took everything he wanted.

He bit his way down my neck, and onto this spot that I swear he’s decided is particularly his. I mean, he says I belong to him, but there’s this spot on my neck that he just keeps biting. It hurts a little less every time, and feels more like he’s trying to own me for real. That, by the way, should not be sexy.

So he bit me in his spot on my neck, and just kissed, and kissed, and kissed his way all the way down my body. He even licked the goddamned arc reactor, and… well, it wasn’t scary at all. He wasn’t doing it because it’s the thing that keeps me alive. I think he was doing it because it’s a part of me. And he owns… I mean, _wants_ to own all of me.

By the time he had ever so slowly found his way down to my cock, I was about to start crying again out of sheer frustration. And all he did when he got there was lick a strip of skin along the bottom of my cock, and wait.

You’ll forgive my utter lack of dignity here, but I was pretty sure I was about to die if he didn’t keep going. “Oh god, pease!”

“Please? Please what? Please stop?” This time I knew he was just fucking with me. He didn’t think I meant no, he just wanted to hear me break down and beg like some kind of crazed nymphomaniac.

And I was about ready to give it to him. “No!”

His voice went all ‘horse whisperer’ again. “Tell me what you want, Pet. Remember how you get what you need when you’re good? You’ve been so good this week. I want to give you what you need. All you have to do is ask.”

Why couldn’t he just do it? Why did I have to beg? Why did it have to be about making me ashamed?

“I hate you!” Okay, I didn’t hate him. I just, you know, ‘hated’ him. And wanted him. And _needed_ him. When he went totally still next to me, though, I realized what I’d actually said, as opposed to what I had meant. I hate when that happens. Blissful ignorance of one’s own stupid mistakes is the best.

Oh, fine. He wanted begging. “Please fuck me…”

Loki went lax against me, and licked another strip of skin on my cock. “Is that what you want, Pet?”

Fuck. Seriously? He didn’t just want me to beg, apparently he wanted me to beg repeatedly. “No. Yes. Dammit! You said I only had to ask!”

“I just want to make sure we’re very clear on this, Anthony. I need you to tell me exactly what you want me to do.” Okay, that made sense. Mistakes in the bedroom were bad. But…

What if this was it? What if this was where he let me in on the enormous cosmic joke? He spent a week seducing me. It was more time than I ever put into anyone other than Pep. It was a LOT more time than anyone had ever put into seducing me before. He told me he wouldn’t fuck me until I begged him. Then when I broke down begging, he walked away, right? Bragging rights. Tony Stark begged for my cock, but he just wasn’t good enough to get it. Fuck, but I wanted it.

“If I do, you’ll do it?” I hedged.

Loki smirked that damned hot evil smirk at me. “If it involves your body, mine, this bed, and something other than a fight, then yes.”

“You… you won’t leave?” Okay, yes, I kept fucking hedging.

He looked inexplicably disappointed, and I almost changed my mind. “I have told you this. I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me so long as we both live, Anthony Stark.”

Then, you know, he said that.

Okay, then. Zero hour.

“Please, Sir, I want you to fuck me.” Wow. I actually got my voice to work. I said it. I said that?

He grinned that sexy grin as he spread me open and kneeled between my legs. “You have no idea how much it will please me to do so, my sweet pet.”

Fuck. This was really going to happen. Terrified, or turned on?

He was suddenly naked, which may be the coolest thing I’d seen in my life up to that point. Made me wish I was a wizard. Mage. Sorcerer. God. Whatever.

That train of thought was gone with the wind a second later when he slipped a finger into me. Oh god. This was really going to happen. It felt so damned good, though, having him slipping his fingers into me. Surely, as in standard Tony Stark philosophy, more was better, right? I pushed against his finger, and may or may not have started whimpering.

 “Yes, Anthony?” His voice wasn’t taunting like I would have expected. It was… concerned. Was he still worried that I didn’t want it?

“Fuck, yes!” I tried to be as clear as I could. Of course, I wasn’t exactly in a rational place; naked, spanked, hard as a rock, and begging for something that still scared the hell out of me.

Him, he went all suave and calm. He just pushed my knees even further apart, and stared down at me like I was fucking dessert. “You are so beautiful this way, Pet. Raw, ready, aching, and spread before me. I could just look at you like this all night.”

Aww, jeez, he was trying to kill me, not just humiliate me. Is it possible to die of sexual frustration? “You fucking better not! You got what you wanted. I’m begging. Oh fuck, I’m begging. Lok-Sir, please hurry up! Please!”

He looked curious. “Please, another finger?”

Fucker! Could he not see that I was in _need_?

I bucked against his hand. “No! Just do it. Just give me everything!”

He just frowned at me like I’d asked for a side of bacon with my kosher lunch. “That’s not the way it works, Anthony. That would hurt you.”

He did give me another finger, twisting and scissoring open against the first, but it wasn’t nearly enough. Had he completely missed the memo about me getting off on pain? He had been there for both the belt incident and the just-finished spanking, I was pretty sure. Was he just trying to make me tell him I wanted it like that? I had already begged. I was completely not above begging for him to hurt me again, too.

“Then hurt me! You know I… You know I like that.” Okay, I hesitated a little at the end. I mean, it’s always easier to say you can do something than actually do it, right? And telling the guy who’s about to fuck you that you like pain? May actually be a stupid thing to do. Fortunately for me, he’s completely crazy.

“Not this kind of hurt, Sweet.” I couldn’t help it, I just stared at him dumbfounded as he spoke. “You like pain designed to give pleasure. This would not. And I could injure you. You’re so breakable…”

Fucker. Always acting like he was so much better than everyone else just because he was all ancient and immortal.

I growled at him. “Dammit, you said that if I begged for you to fuck me, I’d get it. Give it to me!”

“Patience, Pet. You’ll have my cock soon enough.” He just calmly grinned back.

“ _Not_ soon enough!” Was he not getting my point? I wanted the cock, and I wanted it now. Not in a minute, not when he decided that my pathetic mortal body was ready – I could be dead before that happened – I just wanted the cock.

Loki forced in another two fingers at once, and it was fucking incredible. It hurt, and it felt like there were stars bursting in my brain, and then it hurt some more.

“I’ve been waiting all week for you, Sweet. You can wait a few minutes for me.” I know it was a snarky thing for him so say, but I was beyond it. I just wanted him to finish it.

Since my brain had gone on extended vacation with fingers three and four, I just started babbling. I think it was something like “Please, Sir, Please, Oh god, please just fuck me! Please fuck me!”

“So perfect for me, Pet,” Loki leaned down on top of me and rubbed his cheek against mine, whispering in my ear. “So beautiful, and wanton, and responsive. How could I ever walk away from this?” He slipped his fingers out of me, and it was awful. I felt bereft. Empty. Alone.

“Please…. please don’t leave…” Yep, that’s me. I’m like a begging machine.

“Never, Pet. I keep telling you,” And that’s when I felt the sudden pressure on my ass. Oh. “You are mine.”

He pushed in so slowly I thought he was trying to kill me with suspense at first. My eyes fell shut automatically, and all I could do was feel. His weight over me, his breath on my chest, his hands so firm on my hips that I couldn’t even move them properly. His cock was big, I already knew that. It felt a lot bigger like this than I remembered it being, though. I guess that’s not a very logical way of considering it, but come on. Let’s give me a little break based on the fact that it was the first time I ever took a cock to the ass.

Dammit, why was he going so fucking slow? My ass was not thrilled with this, and his excruciatingly slow movement was just letting my pain reflex take over, my ass trying to jerk away from his grip. By the time he had gotten an inch or two in, though, I was convinced of one thing.

I needed the rest.

“Yes! Oh fuck, yes! More!” I consciously tried pushing down at the same time my body was instinctively trying to pull away.

Then he stopped. Fuck, I thought, what now? Did I have to beg more? Did he want… No, he probably just wanted me to shut up. See, I’m kind of loud in bed. Okay, really loud. And no one has ever wanted to listen to that before, so I sort of knew what to expect.

“Be quiet? I’m sorry…” I frowned, and tried to nod reassuringly. “I’ll try, I’m just not very-”

“Forget quiet. Scream for me, Pet.” He grabbed my hips even tighter and pulled them up, at the same time pushing his cock the rest of the way in all at once.

Yeah, I screamed. “ ** _Lokiiiii!_** ”

I mean, you have to have felt it to really understand. I’m not saying I know all about everything, I’m just saying that when I tell you that it was the most painful and the most pleasurable experience I’ve ever had rolled into one, it doesn’t really give you the whole picture.

He went still on top of me for a minute, and I was afraid that I’d done something else wrong. Slowly, though, he drew himself almost all the way out of me and then rammed home again.

“Ahhhh! Oh god, please. Please. Please. _Please_!” At that point I was just throwing words out there. I think this is what I said, but I make no promises. All I’m really sure of is that I said ‘please’ a lot.

Then there was this pressure on my cock. It hurt, and it was amazing at the same time. It was like almost coming forever. Well actually, I guess that’s kind of what it was, but just for a few minutes. I’m pretty sure I moaned and bucked into his hand. Of course, I could pretty much say that any time I don’t remember what I did during sex with Loki. _Well, I was moaning and trying to get more skin-on-skin contact. Duh._

“Not just yet, Pet. I’m not finished with you yet.” He kissed me somewhere in that little explanation, and that’s when I actually realized that he was doing something specific and on purpose to make me feel that way. It was like he was holding me together when my body was trying to explode.

The pressure around my cock was his hand. He wasn’t letting me come. Fuck. “Oh god. You’re trying to kill me.”

“Do you have an objection?” He just kept right on fucking me while discussing my impending death-by-orgasm. It was beginning to hurt less, and all I could feel was Loki. Loki inside of me, on me, around me.

“As long as you never stop doing that, you do whatever the fuck else you want! Just please keep fucking me. Oh god, fuck me!” Loki inside of me was all that mattered.

“Whatever my pet wants.” You know, that whole pet thing pissed me off at first. I’m nobody’s cat, dammit. But the way he says it, the things he means by it…. Don’t tell him this, but Loki can call me any damned thing he wants.

I’m ashamed of a lot of things in my life, but I think if Loki fucked any person in the whole world, they wouldn’t have reacted with any more common sense or decorum.

But you can’t have him, he’s staying with me. He promised.

“Are you ready?” He asked me suddenly, just when I had completely lost track of where I was, and what we were doing, and in fact, anything but the feeling of Loki.

I was so ready. I didn’t know what I was ready for, but if Loki wanted me to be ready, I was. “Yes. Please, please yes. I want… I need… Please.”

It was amazing to me when it came out, how even his voice was. Wasn’t he going to die, too? “I know what you need, my sweet pet.” Oh thank goodness.

“You know what I need. Please, can I have it?” It did seem to be true. He always knew. He gave me a funny look at that, but I was way past trying to decode the book of Loki.

He let go of my cock for a second then, and just as I was about to protest, he wrapped his whole hand around it and stroked. Twice.

I won’t say I passed out, but my brain definitely left the building. I was flying. It was without doubt the most intense orgasm I’d ever had. And I wasn’t even conscious enough to be horrified by that fact. I came back down when he pushed his body against mine and started thrusting so hard I was honestly afraid I would break.

“Anthony…” he moaned into my ear, and bit that same spot on my neck. There’s going to be a scar there someday, if he ever stops biting it. The idle thought popped into my head that I’d have his name tattooed inside.

Then he convulsed on top of me and squeezed me so tight that I almost couldn’t breathe. He was totally silent, but it wasn’t hard to tell that he was coming. Fuck. He was coming inside me. Why did that feel more intimate than swallowing after sucking him? It was like suddenly he was right, and I belonged to him. He’d marked me.

He pulled away suddenly, looking nervous. Loki, nervous? There was no way he was worried if it had been good, was there?

Time to do what I was best at: distract. “Please tell me you don’t want to go again right now. I really don’t think I’d live through it.” He didn’t look anything like ready to go again, but it followed previous tracks of conversation.

“Are you well, Anthony? I did not harm you?” Obviously, he had opted not to let me distract him. But… harm? Was he fucking kidding?

That was about the time my mouth went off the rails. “Are you kidding? Holy fuck. Yeah, that’s it, _Holy Fuck_. I fucked a God. And you _are_ a God. Are you the God of Fucking?”

Loki smiled down at me indulgently. “No, Pet. But you can feel free to refer to me as such.”

“Fuck.” I was totally going to do that.

“A request?” Loki’s grin turned mischievous.

“NO! I think it really would kill me…” I was gonna get up and go clean myself up, but my body was having none of it. I gave up and lay down again. “I think I’m gonna sleep now. Or, y’know, pass out. You feel free to fuck my unconscious body while I’m away, just don’t wake me.”

My whole body hurt. Why did that sound so fucking sexy? I half hoped he would take me up on it.

“Truly, Pet?” Loki looked surprised, but not at all turned off by the idea.

Fuck. “You’re seriously not finished? You know what, yeah. Just make sure I enjoy it, huh?”

“Oh, I can do that.” He told me in _that_ voice.

“Fucking right you can.”

 


End file.
